


Apologize

by murdergatsby



Series: Flufftober 2018 [12]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Alternate Universe - High School, Based on a Tumblr Post, Derek Hale & Stiles Stilinski are the Same Age, M/M, mentions of fighting, parenting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-14
Updated: 2018-10-14
Packaged: 2019-08-06 07:41:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16384013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/murdergatsby/pseuds/murdergatsby
Summary: After Derek accuses him of being able to do the opposite, Stiles breaks his nose (temporarily). Noah makes him apologize for it.





	Apologize

**Author's Note:**

> i'm doing catch up for flufftober~~  
> [(more info)](https://archiveofourown.org/series/1148888)
> 
> The prompt for Oct. 14 was _alternate universe_.  
>  I did an AU first meeting, and an high school AU. It's based on a tumblr post that I always see hanging around as screenshots, but never as the original post. I'll add a link here as soon as a find it!

“You have to say you’re sorry.” Noah said. He leaned against the door of Stiles’ Jeep- blocking Stiles’ ability to open it. Stiles silently flailed at him in protest.

“No. I don’t.” Stiles argued. He gestured as if he were going to pry his father from the metal of his car, but never actually laid hands on him. He hoped he would just move on his own accord.

“Yes,” Noah began again. His arms crossed tightly over his chest, to further establish the physical barrier he was participating in creating. _“You do.”_

Noah had been called by the school sometime after lunch, and was informed that his son had punched a classmate during a verbal dispute. The classmate, Derek Hale, had left the fight bleeding. That was unacceptable.

Learning further, that Stiles had only punched Derek because he had made the claim that Stiles’ _couldn’t hurt him if he tried_ caused Noah to sparkle with pride. However, it was _still_ unacceptable. Stiles needed to make it known that he understood he had done wrong.

“I don’t want to.” Stiles re-objected. His hands came to his hips, and he postured as if he felt he had _any_ control over where this conversation was going- as if his say were final.

Noah dropped his forehead into his hand and shook his head. “It’s not right, Stiles.” He replied, with a sigh. “You broke his nose.”

Before Stiles had the chance to reply, both Stilinski’s heard the metal creak of the school’s main entrance opening. Derek and his sister, Laura, were descending the concrete steps. Where Stiles had been stuck with detention and single day suspension, Derek had been allowed to go home on a half-day.

“It doesn’t look broken.” Stiles observed.

He was right. Derek was cleaned up and unbruised; unmarked, save for a spatter of blood on the collar of his shirt. Had it not been for the blood, Noah might have let it go as Stiles was hoping.

Taking Stiles first by his shoulder and then by a fistful of shirt at the center of his back, Noah pushed Stiles and marched him up the same set of stairs the Hale’s were inhabiting. When he reached their vicinity, Laura took a single, protective step in front of her younger brother. However, Derek didn’t step away or recoil like he required her to do so.

_“My son,”_ Noah forcefully introduced, shoving Stiles out in front of him and making him the center of focus. “Would like to apologize.”

Stiles rolled his head back and looked towards the sky. He planned on giving in, and throwing together a half-assed apology- but he _really didn’t want to_. In his educated opinion, Derek was asking for it. He wasn’t sorry, and he’d do it again- even if it had left him with bruised knuckles and a worry that he'd dislocated his thumb.

“He proved me wrong.” Derek chimed in, before Stiles found himself prepared to speak. He tightened his grip on the strap of his backpack, and shrugged his shoulders. The slightest of smiles crawled onto his lips.

Derek’s claim brought a look of surprise to Noah’s face. He furrowed his brow and turned his head- wondering what Derek’s angle was, and uncertain if this was about to be another jab at Stiles’ ego that Stiles would feel the need to defend against.

“He doesn’t have to say sorry.” Derek added.

Stiles brought his line of sight back to the real world, and found Derek’s face. Stiles expression had softened. He looked just as curious as his father- just, _much softer_ about the way he was looking at Derek. It was as if he were being moved to say _thank you_ instead of his snark-laced _I’m sorry_.

When no one spoke again, Derek stepped past his sister’s line of defence and continued down the stairs on his own. Laura followed after him, after giving a Noah and Stiles and polite and dismissing nod.

“Bye, Stiles.” She said as she left.

Stiles waved at them both. He started to smile, as the reality of his victory settled in. Then, he turned to his father, who was already rolling his eyes.

“I _told you_ I didn’t need to say anything.”


End file.
